


Life is Only a Board Game (discontinued)

by kuronekis



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Rape, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronekis/pseuds/kuronekis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, alright, I had to re-type this a million times.<br/>First of all, I know my title is shitty, so yeah, deal with it.<br/>Second, I will vary in writing styles.<br/>The most important thing....this story will have a lot of triggers, and when I say a lot, I mean a lot. If you are triggered by things like rape, unwanted sex, violence, explicit language, gore etcetera, please find a different fic.<br/>I am becoming a professional artist in which I will flourish is Mature content with EXTREME violence.<br/>I shit you not, this fic will be very graphic, so please be warned.<br/>Otherwise, enjoy....<br/>Also, Mike and Jeremy are already in a relationship in this.<br/>And Welcome to the Dark Side~<br/>******PLEASE NOTE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! ANY HATEFUL OR UNWANTED COMMENTS WILL BE IGNORED OR WORSE. THIS IS MATURE CONTENT, AND VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. IF YOU ARE YOUNGER AND YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM SAYING, PLEASE BE PREPARED FOR GRAPHIC CONTENT. AGAIN, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ANY FURTHER DETAIL WILL BE UPDATED AND ADDED ELSEWHERE.******</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Way To Know

 

_**12:22 A.M. Eastern Time.** _

................................................

It's cold.

It's dark.

I can't see anything.

I can't feel my limbs.

Where's Mike?

He promised to be back by 9 P.M. ....It's almost 12:30......

_I turn over in bed and grip his pillow to my face, breathing in his scent._

Mike....Please be alright, Mike.....

....................................................

 

There's the sound of a door unlocking, and Mike enters the building. He sighs and takes off his hat, running his fingers through his slick, dark brown hair.

"Ello? Hey Jeremy, I'm home!"

Mike sets down his bag, and walks into his bedroom.

"One....Two...Three...." 

Jeremy is sitting up in the bed, with his boxers on, cracking his fingers and staring at his arm, counting each of his scars.

Mike kicks off his shoes and climbs into the bed, clutching Jeremy's hand.

"I'm sorry for being late," Mike says, kissing Jeremy's hand sweetly.

Jeremy blushed and lied down. He extended his arms, and Mike hugged him, petting his hair.

He chuckled at Jeremy's clearly flustered look, and kissed his cheek as well. "I said I was sorry~"

Jeremy pouted. "Damn right. I was starting to worry about you, I could've cried." Jeremy mumbled.

Mike rubbed Jeremy's lower waist. "Excuse me for being an asshole then." He chuckled with a sarcastic sway.

Mike slowly trailed his hands lower, but Jeremy suddenly slapped his hands, making Mike pull back immediately. "Damn, I was just trying to apologize."

Jeremy felt his eyebrow twitch. There were times when Mike was such a sweetheart and very protective, but he also had his faults, Jeremy could make a list of them, hell, he could list at least fifty from the top of his head.

How long had they been dating now, a year....11 months? Jeremy wasn't sure himself, but it had been awhile.... Because Mike is so grabby and drunk sometimes, he had also lost his good 'ol virgin days, as he knew would happen someday.

He turned away. "Apologizing isn't gonna help, ya know." He heard Mike suck on his tooth, and sigh.

"Alright, Jeremy, I'm really sorry. I had to work overtime because some kid's Dad extended her party, which you aren't really supposed to do, but Kyle said the mother promised thrice money than usual."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Well, you didn't have to work it! There are other security guards during the day, that bastard himself could'a done it!!"

Mike frowned. "I did have to work it, the boss said so. Plus the extra money is good. He said instead of the usual $50, we get $150 every 2 hours!!"

Jeremy turned around, really pissed at this point. "Oh, gee, thanks Mike, that really helped!! You just had to think of $150 because it's so much more important than Jeremy. Yeah, Jeremy can go suck a dick somewhere."

Mike opened his mouth to protest, then stopped. He suddenly felt guilt rise in his chest, and muttered a heartfelt "sorry" to Jeremy.

"Whatever," Jeremy replied. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around Mike's neck. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again Mike."

"Yeah, yeah." Mike says while snaking his arms around Jeremy's lower back, pushing his hands deeper.

'I'm just glad I'm home again~" he purred in Jeremy's ear.

Jeremy felt his body temperature rise as Mike continued to touch him, up and down, side-to-side, for Jeremy belonged to Mike, and Mike belonged to Jeremy.

 

 


	2. No Way To Reach Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Note:  
> This chapter is still sort of like a prologue, like the first chapter, but the story will fall into it.

**_Thursday, February 5th, 2015._ **

**_6:53 A.M._ **

.......................................

_I need to tell Jeremy soon._

_That I...was lying, sort of._

_Sure, I worked as a security guard for sometime, but I....._

_I-m going to try to....._

.................... **Mike's POV**.....................

 

I unlock the door and walk into the building.

There's Jeremy, sitting on the frontroom couch, biting his fingernails.

He stood up and walked over to me, hugging me softly. "You have got to stop being late, I don't care if it even was a little....." he mumbled.

I hugged him back softly, and snickered. "It's really nice to know you care about me...I'm sorry again, I've just been pushing myself."

Jeremy let go and held my hand looking down. "Mike...?" he asked.

"Mm-hm?"

"I'm...uh...I'm s-sorry about yesterday, I was really pissed. I must h-have scared you..."

I was surprised for a moment, but I smiled. "Awe, it's okay ya know." I scratch my neck with a nervous grin. "Anyways, I gotta tell you somethin'."

................... **No POV................**

 

Jeremy hesitantly looks at Mike. "What is it?" he asked shyly.

Mike bit his lip and looked down.

"I...uh..." Mike strained to think of a quick lie. He couldn't tell Jeremy. Not just yet...

Mike grabbed Jeremy's hand, and they sat on the couch together. "You know where I work, right?"

Jeremy licked his lip, tense, and nodded his head. "Y-Yeah..." Jeremy looked at Mike. "Freddy Fazbear's....Pizza, right?"

"Yeah," Mike said. "Have you ever heard of the place?"

Jeremy looked at his hands. He widened his eyes. "I-I don't think so..."

Mike rubbed Jeremy's thigh; he knew it calmed him down. "Well, first of all, I'm sorry for leaving you here so long....And I have a question."

Jeremy was less tense, but starting to feel jittery. "H-Hn?" Jeremy replied.

Mike averted his eyes quickly and scanned the building.

_What do I tell him, what do I do...How'll he react....?_

"Want me to cook you up some breakfast?" Mike smiles, a light sweat covering his back.

................ **Jeremy's POV**..............

 

"Wh-What?"

_I would've sworn he just brought up Freddy Fazbear's....._

Mike lets go of my hand and stands up. "Y-Yeah, I think I'll make you a nice, hot breakfast. Does a pancake.... milk and bacon sound good, or do you want sausage?"

_Is he trying to change the conversation....Why?_

He turns towards the kitchen, and I grasp his wrist in a firm clench. I then raised my eyebrow. "Why did you change the conversation?"

He gives me a look like he just shit himself, and keeps his jittery eyes locked with mine. "I didn't...?"

_Woah, now he's just plain lying....! This fucking asshole....No, no, I need to stop getting angry, but....He just lied to my face...!_

I sigh, a depressed sigh, and let go of his hand. I lay down on the couch and close my eyes. "Alright....Call me when you're finished."

Mike twisted his face with all kinds of emotion, then just smiled slightly. "Okay."

_Maybe there's nothing to worry about....I hope._

 


	3. It's Not Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very important chapter.  
> Enjoy! :)

 

**_Thursday, February 5th_ **

**_9:57 P.M._ **

............... **No POV...............**

 

Jeremy checked his watch as he walked down the dark street at night.

He shifted his backpack to his right shoulder, and grabbed his phone from his sweater pocket.

He looked at the various texts he and Mike had been sending to eachother since 5:00 P.M.:

 **Mike:** _jere hurry up, u said 4 pm_

**Jeremy:** _Well, I mustve forgot to tell u but I have extra curricular today_

**Mike:** _awe damnit it's gunna be so boring without u here :/_

**Jeremy:** _I'll try to be home by ten._

 **Mike:** _10??? wtf u need to be bck by at least 7_

**Jeremy:** _Sorry Mikey, I promise I'll hurry. We have upper-body anatomy study today._

**Mike:** _ugh, idk wth that is but u need to hrry!!! I miss u :(_

Jeremy let out a breathe that chilled in the cold night air.

Mike was such a crybaby, God knows how much he's whining right now.

He giggled as he looked through the various messages that Mike had been sending him all day.

"What a dork~" Jeremy giggled.

His phone whistled as he realized he had to cross the street.

The pedestrian sign lit red, saying "STOP" as a stream of cars passed.

Jeremy looked down at Mike's latest message.

**Mike:** _im watchin aot wo u_

**Jeremy:** _Joke's on you, I'm watching Tokyo Ghoul!_

**Mike:** _AWE FUCK U JEREMY YOU WONT GETA KISS THEN_

**Jeremy:** _Then I'll kiss you~_

**Mike:** _STFU_

Jeremy giggled as he crossed the street into a densely populated area. He shoved his phone in his pocket and made his way down the sidewalk.

He turned left at the end of the sidewalk, where he had a shortcut in a dark alleyway and grabbed his phone again.

He turned on the flashlight app, and walked further into the alley.

He usually takes this route because he only has to walk half a block until he gets home. When he doesn't use this shortcut, he has to walk another two and a half blocks.

As Jeremy walked, he heard footsteps in front of him. He didn't show his flashlight, but instead stopped.

"Hello?" He called.

He heard the footsteps still approaching, and became fearful. "He-Hello??", he called again.

"Hehehe, Hello there Mister Jeremy!" he heard a deep voice say.

Jeremy stepped back. "Who are you?" he asked.

The guy laughed again, and seemed to be right in front of Jeremy.

"Oh, Mike talks about you all the time, from what I've heard~ He gets all shy and red, and even stutters! He claims you two haven't had an affair like that, but oh, I doubt it seriously~"

Jeremy started getting worried. He didn't like the atmosphere.

"I-Is that so?" Jeremy said with a gulp.

"Mhm~" the man continued.

All of a sudden, Jeremy felt a tight grip on his wrist. "Wahh!" he exclaimed.

The man the shone the flashlight on his face.

He was quite a tall man, in a casual button up tee-shirt and blue work pants.

He had neck length hair in a ponytail, with piercing blue eyes, and a sort of manipulative smile on his face.

Jeremy didn't feel right.

This man gave off the wrong atmosphere.....

It already felt sort of maniacal, and his aura almost seems like it's growing a dark purple...

Jeremy doesn't like it at all.

"Hehehehe, Hello there Jeremy! My name is.....you shall call me Vincent! We're going to be the best of friends~!!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***********  
> Anywhere I may commit.  
> ***********


	4. He Isn't There Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE 2 DAY LATE UPDATE, I HAD SO MUCH HAPPEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***************  
> Not for you, nor for him.  
> ***************

_**Saturday, February 7th., 2014.** _

_**10:00 P.M.** _

******** **No POV** *********

 

"Mike, I didn't like his vibe...."

Mike sighed.

This was literally the eleventeenth time Jeremy brought this up.

"Mm, is that so?" Mike said, scrolling through his Tumblr feed on his phone.

Jeremy frowned, starting to get red in the face from irritation. "Mike!" he said loudly. "I'm serious....and you haven't even asked me about it, it's like you don't even ca-"

"Oh, I do care," Mike said, looking at Jeremy from his peripheral vision. "In fact I care so much that I'm trying to push it off to seem as if you're just imagining things."

"Miiike~!!!" Jeremy whined.

"Fine, fine." Mike said with a smile.

He really was worried about Jeremy. He wanted to pretend it wasn't happening, but Jeremy is the most honest and heartfelt conscious person he'd ever met. So there's no way he was just 'imagining things'.

Mike shifted in the bed they were laying in. He frowned, the sat up, looking at Jeremy. "Seriously though, on a scale of 1 to 10 how uncomfortable did he make you?"

Jeremy scratched his head. "10, definitely..." he said with a nervous tone.

Mike furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't think he's safe....he said he knows me?" Mike says.

Jeremy nods. "Mhm, and he said 'You and Mike are living together, from what I hear.'.... I didn't really understand."

Mike thinks. From what he _heard_? Is he implying something by those words?

"Tell me more about this Vincent."

-

 

**_Sunday, February 8th, 2015._ **

**_11:45 A.M._ **

********* **No POV** *******

Jeremy and Mike were still sleeping.

It was a cold Sunday morning, and Jeremy had his neck length hair in two little pigtails. Mike was sleeping with his arms holding  Jeremy in a gentle but firm hold, half of his face in Jeremy's hair, and a light snore following his sleep. Mike had his ear length hair in a ponytail. Jeremy was sleeping next to Mike, his back against Mike's chest and his knees bent and curled toes. After talking about Vincent until really early in the morning, they thought it would be funny to style eachother's hair, then fell on top of eachother and slept.

Jeremy fluttered his eyes open, a gloomy sunlight and cloud sky meeting his eyes at the window. He yawned softly, and then sneezed. "Uhn..." he sniffed twice, then felt Mike move his leg slightly.

Mike kissed Jeremy's nape, then yawned himself. 'Mornin' Jeremy~..." he said.

Jeremy blushed. "Good morning Mike."

Mike opened his eyes as well, and continued to give Jeremy little kisses. "How was sleep?' he asked.

Jeremy continued to get redder, loving the feeling of Mike's lips against his neck.

"G-Great...Also, why are y doing that?" Jeremy replied.

"Oh, this?" Mike licked a line down Jeremy's nape, and he whimpered. "N-No! Not that...W-What you did before.."

Mike smirked. 'Oh my God Jeremy, you're so cute~...." Mike said, turning on his back and taking Jeremy with him.

"Wahh!" he yelled. "Stop it y-you idiot!!!" Jeremy complained.

"Nope~" Mike replied, kissing his nape even more.

Jeremy flailed his legs in anger. "St-Stop! Put me down, Mike!!"

Mike stopped suddenly, causing Jeremy to stop as well. Just as Jeremy started to wonder if he did something wrong, Mike grabbed his hands and flipped him over, pinning him to the mattress.

"Mike!!!" Jeremy yelled, his face covered in a blush. Mike looked Jeremy's body up and down, and noticed that Jeremy was wearing one of his shirts. Could he have put it on last night?

Mike looked down further, and saw that the shirt covered up the majority of his upper body.

_Oh my God,_ Mike thought.

His shirt? Check.

Shirt is too big for him? Check.

Slept in it knowingly and comfortably??? _Check._

_It's a boyfriend t-shirt!!!!_

Mike stared at Jeremy with lust, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"M-Mike?" Jeremy said.

_"Oh my Gooodd...."_ Mike mumbled, hanging his head.

"Mike...?" Jeremy repeated.

"Jeremy I'm going to fuck you _**so** _ hard in the ass. I'm going to make you scream. Oh fuck, Jeremy you'll just be begging to cum...I'm going to ram you so many times...I'm going to make you scream for more..." Mike lulled.

Jeremy's entire body grew so hot that heat was radiating from it.

_Did I turn him on/ Was it something I said?_ Jeremy thought.

As the two lovers continued to seduce each other, they wasted an entire day doing dirty things, all the way into the night.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is just gonna be an explicit little thing I'm gonna do hehe.


	5. Hands-On (Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra special chapter that I did for  
> STRESS RELIEF 8COUGHCOUGHCOUGHHFOG*

_**Sunday, February 8th, 2015.** _

_**3:04 P.M.** _

********* **Jeremy's POV** *********

_I still haven't done this week home assignments...._

"Hah~...Ngh!"

_It feels so good... I can't believe I wasted my time like this..._

I press my back against the bedframe, and it's cold to the touch. I don't mind though, it immediately disappears because of my body heat.

Oh my _fuck,_ it feels so damn good...Mike is so good at this....

I wonder has he done it before...

I quickly shake away the thought; I'm sure he's just naturally talented at this...?

But who's naturally talented at-

'Ahh!!" I throw my head back as my lower body jolts, interrupting my thoughts.

Mike's cheeks are covered with a deep blush, and he looks at me from below...

Oh my God....he's giving me a blowjob... _Mike_ is giving me a blowjob...

I put my hands to my mouth as he licks my erection as if he's trying to slurp something up. He puts one of his hands on my hip, while the other jacks me off. I twist and mangle my waist, and let out a loud whimper.

"Jeremy.." Mike moans. He puts his mouth back on my dick, and licks up my leaking fluids.

I gasp and moan softly. "M-Mi-Mike....don't lick that..." I tell him.

He gives me a smirk that just makes me feel even hotter inside and out.

He puts his mouth deeper on my dick, and I squirm and buck my hips.

"Mike, st-stop..." I say loudly. He doesn't stop, and just continues to suck me, harder and deeper.

"Mike...Mike, I'm gonna come!!' I yell.

He sucks me once, then slides his lips off quickly. He wipes his mouth and pants heavily, his mouth dripping with fluid and saliva.

I blush even deeper than I was before, and cover my mouth slightly. "You look so erotic..." I say.

He also blushes more, and seems surprised at first, but he just smiles.

He licks his lips, and hands me a bottle. "So, will you do the thing you promised earlier?" he says.

I nod. It's not that I want to do it, it'll be so embarrassing, but he did give me something in return, so I'll do it...

I take the bottle and turn around, laying with my knees down and my ass in the air.

Mike sits behind me, and stares at me, smirking. "You have the nicest ass~" he says loudly.

"Shuddup..." I say, squirting the liquid in the bottle onto my palm.

I gulp and reach behind myself, turning my head so I can reach better.

I use my right hand to spread my ass, and gently palm my entrance with my left. It feels weird, but I like it...

I wonder what's going through Mike's mind right now...

-

************** **Mike's POV** ***************

 

I sit on the bed and watch as Jeremy palms himself with the sticky lube.

He's so hot; we've been at it for about 5 hours now, and I can't wait until the real show begins~

He stops palming himself, and prods his entrance with his middle finger.

_Fuck yes, put it in there Jere...._

"Ahhn~!..." he moans as he sticks in his whole finger.

He pulls in and out slowly at first, the adjusts to a normal speed.

I grab my cock and start to rub it slowly, watching as Jeremy finger-fucks himself out of his own free will.

"A-Ah..Nn..Mmm~ Mike, it feels...weird...good...Hah~...!" He sticks in his ring finger as he uses his right hand to spread his ass farther.

"Mmm~" I moan, jerking myself slowly. He's too hot, but he's adorable as hell at the same time.

He starts moving his fingers faster, rocking softly each time he thrust them in.

He thrusts them even faster, moaning with his voice raised.

"No-Not....enough...!"

He adds his index as well, now fucking himself with three fingers.

I was jerking off faster than I thought, and I start to grunt.

"Ngh...Hnn..." My dick starts to swell, and I slow down gradually.

Jeremy is going really fast now, yelling each time he hits his prostate.

"H-hn!" He stops, pulling his fingers out slowly, and his knees fall.

He lies on the bed, his head turned to the side and his eyes closed, He takes fast and deep breaths, shivering from time to time,

I crawl over to him and turn him over. "Jere...my?" I say. He opens one eye, and looks at me. He's shivering.

He scoots into my lap, and lies on his back, looking up at me. He pants more slow, and closes his eyes again. He then turns over, and grabs my dick.

I blush, and then shiver. "W-What?" I ask.

He licks my erection, and then licks his lips, smiling sweetly,

"It's my turn, Mike."

 


	6. You're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be longer, but I had to wrap it up for my sake of time.

_**Tuesday, February 10th, 2015.** _

_**6:55 A.M.** _

*****************************

It won't be long now.

Soon there will nothing, or no one left to fight for.

Everything will change.

Perhaps our fate has made it like this.

It's a world God only knows, after all.

************* **No** **POV** *************

Mike looks at his car radio. It's 6:59.

"Awe fuck."

He frowns, and taps on his steering wheel, wishing the fucking traffic light would turn green already.

"Goddamnit."

 

It's 7:02 by the time he moves again. He frowns even more.

He had promised Jeremy for sure he'd be home by seven, and it was at least another ten minutes until he got home.

He sighed and banged his hand on the wheel.

 _Fucking fantastic,_ he thought. _Now Jeremy is going to have a panic attack AND lose faith in me._

He speeds down the road a little faster than usual, there are not that many cars on the road and it's dark anyway.

By the time he's in his neighborhood, it's 7:05 and he goes even faster. Once he gets in the neighborhood, it takes him about five minutes to actually get home.

"Ah, Jeremy..." he says, looking at the time. It's 7:09 and he just pulled in, getting out of his car and then grabbing his bag.

He slams the door shut and walks up to his own door, opening it softly. "Jeremy?" Mike calls. He stays in the doorway for awhile, then goes in when Jeremy doesn't say anything back.

Mike sits his bag on the floor, and walks around quietly.

It's awfully cold.

He looks at the AC, and sees it hasn't been used in several hours....

"Uhm..."

Mike walks faster around the house, and sees things around the house thrown and trashing the hallways.

"What?!" Mike walks faster down the hallway, then stops.

He hears something.

It sounds like.....someone's crying?

He walks slowly down the hallway, until he and Jeremy's room stops him.

"Please don't do this to me...." he hears someone cry. "I...I didn't do anything...."

He then hears a deep, growling laugh, and the person cried out.

Is that....Jeremy...crying?

Mike opens the door slightly, looking through the crack, and sees something that he never thought would happen.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *************  
> L E U  
> *************


	7. Anywhere I May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damnit  
> Welp no more dates I waited too long.

"D..on't touch..me...."

Jeremy's voice cried out, begging for his torture to go away, feeling the cold pierce of sorrow swallowing his throat.

The man pushed his fingers deep into Jeremy's throat, growling with his sick laughter.

"Hehe-gruh!! J-Just a ...little m-more, Jerebear~ Just a l-little more...Hold on, just a little more!!"

Mike couldn't move. He felt as if the man himself had locked him in a cage, shoving the words back down his throat, sealing his lips.

He couldn't move. He can't move.

_I want to save Jeremy...I want..to....save...._

"Jer...e.." Mike gaped at the scene, a pool of tears flooding his face.

He let out a hoarse whisper as the man dug his thumbs abnormally deep into Jeremy's throat.

When Mike got a better look at Jeremy, he felt his heart break.

Jeremy was bruised from head to toe, with burns all over his chest and legs. He assumed they were burns, by the way the skin was inflamed and hardened.

His eyes looked empty, and were wet and swollen with tears. His lips quivered shakily with every rasp breath that escaped his mouth, as he tried to cope with the overwhelming fear and pain that his body had received.

"AHHHHH!!!!"

Jeremy screamed at the burning pain of his dry throat closing, along with the feeling of not being able to breathe.

The man laughed, more of a growl, and loosened his fingers on the young man's throat.

He coughed, a trickle of blood and saliva falling from the corner of his mouth. He coughed, and gagged, and choked on his own fluids.

"Ah ah, stop it now, Jerebear~ You're gonna throw...up!"

The main pointed up, and growled again.

With every second that passed, Mike felt his life draining from his body.

 He felt as if someone had severed every vein throughout his body with a syringe, draining his life force.

He stumbled Into the doorway.

"J-Jere....JEREMY!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***************  
> If only there were time to make it back to that one time, when...  
> W n e wa h r  
> **************


	8. Caged...Caged?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *worried honk*

**Jeremy's POV**

*****************************************************

W...

Wh...

Where...Am..

Who am I...?

What am I?

What do I want...what do I need?

There's no difference.

Difference.

I hear blurred sounds coming from all directions of the room. There's a heavy weight on me.

A....Person? A human?

....They're yelling. They're...

....fighting. For what? Everything is fine.

I look down and see myself bruised and passed out, with all kinds of fluids dripping from my body.

How am I looking at myself?

How....It doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter anymore.

Everything is fine....

E ery hi g I  f n ....

E  r   I      n .....

\----

"Mike...help...please..."

I can't take this anymore, I'm..I-I'm going to...

"AHHH!!!"

"Jeremy!" Mike grits his teeth, his eyes drenched with tears, and lunges at the mattress.

"Nuh-uh-uh~" The man that was torturing me shakes a finger, then grabs Mike's hands simultaneously.

Mike spits. "You bastard, let go! Let go!" Mike kicks at the man quickly, each kick merely brushing the man.

"Ah ah, Jerebear, be a sweet deary and wait just a liiiittle longer, hm~?"

The man lifts himself from me, along with Jeremy, and I can finally breathe a little.

I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing...

I immediately take a breath, and blood starts to pool again from my mouth. It tastes irony and sticky along my dry throat, and I start to cough and choke.

I sit up in a panic, and grab my throat on reflex, and I feel a stinging pain.

"Ah!"

I draw my hands back, and continue coughing.

I somehow level the coughing, then look back at the man and Mike.

Mike is laying on the floor, spitting and kicking at the man while the man is atop him, pinning Mike's arms down.

"LET GO!! I'LL KILL YOU, LET GO!!" Mike screams.

"Shhh, you're gonna attract attention~" The man giggles with his sick laugh.

He frowns, the runs a finger down Mike's chest. "Now, be a good little boy, and shhh..."

Mike growls and kicks at the man even harder, missing each time. The man had finally had enough, and punched Mike swiftly in the mouth.

"G-Guh!" Mike sucks in his breath, and stops kicking. He starts cursing uncontrollably, and once again, tears come from his eyes.

"Jeremy..."

Mike....

 **"Hm..Hm...Maybe** you can be my friend too! Hehe!!" The man runs his free hand lower and lower down Mike's body.

"Or maybe...you could be my "plaything", eh? How does that sound??? Yes, yes, keep me company~!"

Mike gasped, and spit at the man. "Fuck you!"

The man seemed amused, and started laughing loudly.

That laugh became louder and louder, and soon developed into a maniacal cackle.

"M...I....k....e...."

I could barely talk. My throat wasbleeding inside and out, and it felt like something had been implanted inside if it.

The man turned around.

"Jerebear...you have to be quiet...!"

What..?

The man...his eyes...

I felt my body go limp, and resided into a sleep that felt that it might last forever.

**Mike's POV**

*********************************************

I'LL K ILL HIM!! HE WON'T LIVE ANOTHER SECOND!! I'LL KILL HIM!!

I'll...I'll kill him!!!

....I don't want him to take...Jeremy...

Jeremy...I need him...

Please don't take him away from me.

Please..

Please don't take away Jeremy..

Jeremy....

Please don't go...

P  a e d n    o...

P   e d      o...

P      d       ...

-

He didn't say that....

...What does he even mean? Plaything?

He doesn't mean that...It's...a nightmare..

I'm dreaming. I'm asleep. This isn't reality.

...So why does it feel so real.

I swing my foot up and back, and finally land a hard blow on his stomach.

"Uhg!" He shifts back and holds his stomach and pain, removing it from my lower body.

The trace of his hand felt disgusting. I could throw up.

I take the chance and try to wriggle from his grip, and his knees digs into my crotch.

"Ah!" I close one of my eyes, and grit my teeth.

"Bastard, let go!" I yell t him, and he wipes his mouth.

"Ooh, you're a bad one...You're a bad one...I should train you. You're a bad boy, so first, you need to pay for your actions~..."

The man shoves his knee deeper into my crotch, and starts moving it slowly in a rounding motion.

This...is disgusting. I-It's disgusting.

"Le-Let me go, bastard...! A-Ah!!"

The man giggles deeply, and lays his hand close to where his knee is.

He traces his finger down my zipper to my uniform pants, and brings it down with a flick.

"Let me go!!" I say again.

He ignores me, and smiles again.

"Hmm, what lies behind here, I wonder? Well, I'll found out the truth soon!"

...Gross...

"Get OFF OF ME!!"

"Ahahaha~!"

He laughs once more, and slides his fingers down my underwear.

He slips his fingers inside, and starts to fondle my cock.

"Ah, hehe~ So you ARE male?"

No...I don't want this to happen...Someone...

I take a deep breath, and yell with all of my might.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *********************  
> L**** ** **O**  
> *********************

**Author's Note:**

> **********  
> I don't understand how they work.  
> **********


End file.
